


營業期（恩智）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia
Kudos: 15





	營業期（恩智）

黃雋智努力勾著宋偉恩的脖子，整個人幾乎要掛在對方身上，任憑宋偉恩時重時輕地齧咬他的嘴唇，他們沉迷地交換著急切的親吻，卻始終沒有太過深入。

誰也不敢太深入。

“你不可以再在社群上面寫那種曖昧的話了。”黃雋智張合著紅潤的雙唇說。  
“為什麼？”宋偉恩不服氣地揉搓他的耳垂。  
“我們要結束營業了啦。”黃雋智對他笑，笑得很淡，宋偉恩看得有些糟心。  
“你知道我不只是在營業。”他語氣肯定，聽起來有點像在控訴。  
“我知道啊～”黃雋智輕撫著他的後頸，語調輕柔，“可是大家不會知道，我們也不能被他們知道。”  
宋偉恩慫拉著看不見的狗尾巴和狗耳朵，全身都散發著委屈的情緒，“不能被知道嗎？”  
“宋偉恩，你這樣很危險，”黃雋智看他這個樣子，反而忍不住笑起來，“有一天Queenie姐真的會把你解約。”  
“解約之後你養我？”  
“行啊！”黃雋智笑嘻嘻，嘴上爽快地答應，“講認真的啦，你要開始宣傳新戲了欸，有新的合作伙伴，新的搭檔，要往前走啊！”  
宋偉恩對這樣的話感到不滿，故意將黃雋智摟得死緊，“你這樣講，像在談分手一樣。”  
黃雋智往他嘴角親了一下，“哪有？我才沒有要跟你分手。”  
宋偉恩回吻他，“那你要陪我一起往前走。”  
黃雋智捨不得看他低落的神情，調整了語氣歡快道：“那當然！我前幾天去試鏡新戲，結果遇到夏兄弟他們欸！”他笑著，“大家都往前走了。”  
宋偉恩又親他一下，“你們試同一個角色嗎？”  
“沒有啦，不一樣的。”  
“那還好，”宋偉恩摟著他的腰，凝視他的雙眼噙著溫柔的笑意，“不然他們可能要原地踏步了。”  
黃雋智大笑起來，“喂，不要這樣！”  
宋偉恩以唇封住黃雋智清脆的笑聲，對方的嘴唇彷彿世界上最美味可口的佳餚，無論怎麼品嚐都不滿足，兩人輕輕交換著呼吸，像是彼此依賴共生的海葵與小丑魚。  
“其實我在社群上也不算是營業。”宋偉恩雙手撐著床面，將黃雋智籠罩在自己的影子裡，“我全部都是真心的。”  
黃雋智向後仰，躺倒在宋偉恩床上，“我知道啊。”  
宋偉恩緊跟著俯身圈住他，“那你呢？你是真心的嗎？”  
黃雋智挑了挑眉，似笑非笑，“你猜？”  
“你必須是真心的，”宋偉恩貼著他的鼻尖，霸道地宣示：“我可不允許你是假的。”

宋偉恩從背後箍著黃雋智瘦削的肩，性器在對方使勁併攏的大腿間來回抽送，進到最裡頭的時候，前端輕輕碰觸到對方的囊袋，便會引發黃雋智渾身一陣戰慄。宋偉恩吻了吻他的背，附到他耳邊叫他的暱稱，“雋。”  
“嗯？”黃雋智喘著氣，轉過泛紅的臉看他。  
宋偉恩嘬了他一口，又喚道：“雋。”  
他們細碎地接吻，宋偉恩在一下一下的啄吻之間不斷呼喚著他，厚實的手掌撫過他纖細的腿、小巧的臀，最後滑到前面握住了他的性器。  
“呃……”黃雋智身體繃緊了些，隨著宋偉恩的頂蹭與手上節奏一致的套弄，發出小貓般的細吟。  
薄薄的肌肉包裹著纖瘦的骨架，在黃雋智身上勾勒出優美的線條，背上突出的蝴蝶骨好似真有對翅膀，匍匐等待著合適的時機開展。宋偉恩沿著他隆起的背脊親吻，不由得輕聲說：“雋，你真的太瘦了。”  
“你不喜歡嗎？”黃雋智抱著枕頭，側臉埋在蓬鬆的布料裡面，說話聲音悶悶的。  
“不會，”宋偉恩親他肩頭，“你怎樣都好。”  
黃雋智笑了起來，表情有些小得意，俏皮得很。宋偉恩盯著他，手上的動作速度加快，痴迷地欣賞黃雋智的笑臉又變成難耐迷離的模樣。  
釋放的時候黃雋智腿都夾痠了，忍不住抱怨，“你好了沒啊……”  
宋偉恩貼著他的臉說：“只是這樣夾著，我可沒那麼容易出來。”語氣不曉得在驕傲什麼。  
“……”  
黃雋智撐起手肘爬起來，轉身和宋偉恩面對面，雙手覆上對方還精神奕奕的東西。宋偉恩看著那雙骨節分明的漂亮手掌包覆住自己，分開的雙腿內側還被自己磨得一片通紅，頓時被刺激得一陣眩暈，他握住黃雋智的手，引導著他給自己紓解。  
黃雋智沒有幫過別人，只能照著以往自己解決時的做法，宋偉恩一隻手搭上他的後頸，像安撫小動物似的一下下撫摸，黃雋智賣力想取悅他，動作卻越來越猶疑。  
“寶貝，怎麼了？”親密的行為使人較為敏感，宋偉恩察覺黃雋智的異樣，揉揉他的頭髮詢問。  
黃雋智抬頭看他，語氣有些不確定，“你……你想要我用嘴巴嗎？”  
“不用，這樣就好。”宋偉恩拒絕得很快，他吻了黃雋智一下，雙手托著他的臀部，將人抱到自己腿上，“你繼續。”  
黃雋智把頭靠在他頸窩，手上動作不停，宋偉恩有一下沒一下地揉捏他的臀瓣，過了一陣子才終於交代在黃雋智手心。  
黃雋智輕緩地套弄著，幫他延長餘韻，沉默了幾秒，他低聲說：“你宣傳新戲之後，還是要記得想我。”

宋偉恩好喜歡聽黃雋智表達自己的心意，彷彿左胸口被世界上最柔軟甜美的棉花與蜂蜜填滿，滿得都快溢出來。

好喜歡好喜歡。

“我會一直想你，”他捧住黃雋智的臉頰，“想到你受不了。”  
黃雋智又對宋偉恩笑起來。  
他們接了一個纏綿深入的吻。

－全文完－


End file.
